ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics
Walt Disney Animated Classics is is the name given to Walt Disney Animation Studios' theatrical animated feature films since 1937. While the majority of the canon are original, ten of them are sequels: Journey Back to Oz, The Rescuers Down Under, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Quest for Camelot, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Stuart Little 2, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, The Jungle Book 2 and Smurfs: The Lost Village. Films 1930s/1940s *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) *''Pinocchio'' (1940) *''Fantasia'' (1940) *''Dumbo'' (1941) *''Bambi'' (1942) *''Saludos Amigos'' (1942) *''The Three Caballeros'' (1944) *''Make Mine Music'' (1946) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) *''Melody Time'' (1948) *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Romeo & Juliet'' (1949) 1950s *''Cinderella'' (1950) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1952) *''Peter Pan'' (1953) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) 1960s *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) *''The Jungle Book'' (1967) 1970s *''The Aristocats'' (1970) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (1971) *''Charlotte's Web'' (1973) *''Robin Hood'' (1973) *''Journey Back to Oz'' (1974) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) *''The Rescuers'' (1977) *''Here Come the Smurfs'' (1978) *''Looney Tunes Presents: The Mickey and Minnie Mouse/Road Runner Movie'' (1979) 1980s *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) * Looney Tunes Presents: The Looney Looney Looney Mickey and Minnie Mouse Movie (1981) * Looney Tunes Presents: Mickey and Minnie's 3rd Movie: 1001 Looney Tales (1982) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) *''Heidi'' (1982) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Goofy's Fantastic Island'' (1983) *''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) *''An American Tail'' (1986) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) *''Little Orphan Annie'' (1987) *''Oliver & Company'' (1988) *''The Land Before Time'' (1988) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1989) 1990s *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) *''Rock-a-Doodle'' (1991) *''Inside Out'' (1991) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) *''Cats'' (1991) *''Aladdin'' (1992) *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) *''Thumbelina'' (1994) *''The Lion King'' (1994) *''Trolls'' (1994) *''The Swan Princess'' (1994) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995) *''Pocahontas'' (1995) *''Balto'' (1995) *''Matilda'' (1996) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Space Jam'' (1996) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''Anastasia'' (1997) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997) *''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998) *''Mulan'' (1998) *''Prince of Egypt'' (1998) *''The Iron Giant'' (1999) *''Tarzan'' (1999) *''Stuart Little'' (1999) 2000s *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) *''Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland'' (2002) *''Lilo and Stitch'' (2002) *''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Back in Action'' (2003) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) *''Home on the Range'' (2004) *''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2004) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) *''Bolt'' (2008) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) 2010s *''Tangled'' (2010) *''Wreck-It-Ralph'' (2012) *''Frozen'' (2013) *''The LEGO Movie'' (2014) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (2015) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Mice and Ducks Run'' (2015) *''The Lost Dragon'' (2015) *''Zootopia'' (2016) *''Storks'' (2016) *''Moana'' (2016) *''Blake and Blainley'' (2017) *''Treasure Planet'' (2017) *''Batman'' (2017) *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017) *''King of Elves'' (2018) *''Smallfoot'' (2018) *''The Italian Rat'' (2019) *''Mythically Ever After'' (2019) 2020s *''Gigantic'' (2020) *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2021) *''Dragon's Lair'' (202?) *''Bone'' (202?) Home video release lines *Walt Disney Classics *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection *Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection *Walt Disney Platinum Editions *Walt Disney Diamond Editions *Walt Disney Signature Collection See also *What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Disney-Marvel Cinematic Universe * /Disney Renaissance * /Tin, Pan and Alley * /Walt Disney Records: The Legacy Collection Trivia *Some non-Disney animated films (mainly Don Bluth-produced and Warner Bros.-produced) are produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios in this AU, since they feel Disney-like. Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Movies Category:Films